I Deserve It
by livingforfiction
Summary: They thought they could find the peace now, escaping from everything that sorrounded them. Someone doesn't have the same plans for them. (Continues "Something To Remember")
1. Conscious

_**Hi kids! To the ones who have been following my stories, I really want to thank them.**_

 _ **This is the continuation of my story Something To Remember.**_

 _ **The title is taken from (Again, haha) Madonna's song I Deserve It. The lyrics fit really nice with David and Vee, their story and the argument of the serie.**_

 _ **This chapter has a lot of intimate moments more than it has continuity of the argument; I do it because I always like to write from the inside of the characters too.**_

 _ **Hope you like this new direction!**_

* * *

"I'm scared… I know I shouldn't, but I am."

"No, no, it's fine… come here." David answered, placed his hand and pushed her body against him.

The night was deliciously cold. The raindrops knocked on the roof and the resulting sound was the ideal to fall asleep leaning against each other's body.

"We can with this… Don't you know yet?..." and his hand rubbed her cheek softly, as if he wanted to push away her fears. "You're the strongest woman I've ever met… " and after a short gaze between both, his lips pasted to hers. With the comfort he wished he could definitely leave inside of her, the sweetness of that little kiss shut her mind for at least, a few minutes.

"I've survived to anything so many times… As I told you the other time, bad things come back to bad people."

"Victoria, please… " he still thought this was a stupidness. She wasn't a bad person. She had made mistakes and taken bad decisions as everybody does.

"Fine… you don't want to believe me. Someday something's gonna happen to me, and then you'll know I was right."

"Stop talking like that. Please, Victoria."

"Fine. Don't get angry…" she whispered with a naughty tone voice, like a little girl who makes fun of a father.

"Don't laugh of that" he warned, with a smile.

"Why?... I'm just joking"

"No you're not, you know me… you keep talking like that because you know it worries me"

"But I don't do it to bother you, or worry you… " her face lowered and she left a little kiss on his chin. "I just think that's true."

"Right, right…" he replied, like not giving it much attention. "Try to sleep, Vee."

"I'm not sleepy, I can't…"

"Ok… turn around. You could never resist to someone caressing your hair."

She laughed adorably.

His hand started to run fondly through her long, soft black hair.

"What do you think somebody's trying to do?"

"You mean... the box?"

"Yes."

"I have no idea. But if it doesn't bother you, please, let's not talk about that."

"Ok. What do you want to talk about?"

"I prefer we don't. You need to sleep, because you're still recovering, remember?... and spending your thoughts in that topic plus not sleeping good will not help you."

"Right."

A few minutes more of feeling that soft hair beneath his fingers, of hearing her slow breath becoming lower, and she was finally asleep. God, how beautiful she was.

"Maybe it works."

"I don't know, but…" she checks the piece from up to down once more. "It seems like a memory card, so… try."

Once he put the card into the port, nothing more than a white screen was what appeared: _Lies are bad, Queen._

She let out a little ironical laugh showing how less she cared about what seemed like a threat undercovered.

"There's nothing else here…" he said. "Just that."

"Useless the one who spent a whole memory card to put just that in it. Could have been written on a paper or something." she got up from her seat.

"It's not very intelligent, I must say." he added

"Or…" she threw him a gaze. "It's doing it purposely… Maybe spent that whole memory for a reason."

"Vee…" he got up, and walked towards the kitchen. " … I know you're scared. But if you suspect something, I'd like you to tell me." he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I don't." she answered, running her hands up and down his arms. "I'm used to threats. But now it worries me because I'm close to Charlotte and you. And I'd kill whoever hurt any of both."

"Because you've done it…"

She turned her head around and her gaze pinned to his. "What do you mean?"

"I know it, Vee. You don't need to hide it."

"Hide what?"

"You're already familiar to killing, aren't you?"

 _Damn it._ Her eyes blinked for a second.

"Yes…" she said with resignation. He already knew it so, why to keep talking about that.

"It's fine, I won't ask."

She didn't answer. And in that second, she felt how his lips intruded into her warm neck. Her shoulders contracted and her head went aside by reflection.

"Are you trying to make me talk?"

"No… I'm just pampering you. You're not very used to that, right?"

"I won't answer." she replied, still waiting for the water to get hot.

"Ok, fine." he released her.

She turned around with a smile. "I didn't say I don't like it".

He laughed in response. "How you like to provoke…"

"It's very useful, mostly of the time"

"For what, for example?"

"You know... Getting some of the things you want, and that you can't take that easy"

"Things like what?"

"Like... information." She made a pause and heard his little laugh. "It wasn't our case, if that goes through your mind"

"It didn't"

"Good" she said, turning around and kissing him lightly. "We're not leaving, are we?"

"Why to leave?"

"You know, if this… gets more serious."

"It's not, Vee, c'mon. This is exactly the way that person wants you to react."

"But I am the target here, it's evident in the things that were sent. This is not about you."

"Yes, so…?"

A silence was sustained by her. "I want to see my grandchild growing up, David. That's it. That baby doesn't already have a father and I know how terrible that feels. It's horrible. The feeling of abandonment weights a lot… I have to be here with them both."

"Fine, I get it. That's what I want too… But it breaks my heart everytime I see you this worried. So I try to do what I can to keep you calm."

"I know… But you can't do much. I've lived surrounded with stress for years. It will take a lot for that to change."

"I'll get it, I bet."

"I take your word."

"Count with that" he whispered into her ear, taking her into his arms and lifting her just a few centimeters from the floor. An adorable little laugh escaped from her, and his heart melted again.

Once he lowered her, she felt how his hand reached her right buttock. It was the smooth fabric of her polar peignoir caressing that part of her skin with the directing of his hand…

Her face remained in front of him, observing his factions, satisfacting her senses with the touch of his hands running up her back. There came a point where the calm that brought her that her eyes sweetly closed, and her head leaned forward against his shoulder.

An extremely soft whisper came to his ear, so soft he couldn't hear what exactly said. But it sounded like an 'I love you'... yes, that was it. An 'I love you'. Oh, that woman.

"The water" he indicated.

She lifted her head up moving slow, with her head heavy.

"Did you sleep well last night?" he asked.

"No" she answered, retiring the water from the fire.

"Then I'm gonna have to start giving you alcohol every night, maybe that can help you"

She laughed before throwing him a gaze. "Seems like the only option. That used to make effect, really."

"And maybe I shouldn't show you anything If we keep receiving those boxes"

"No, I want to know. I have to confront it."

"I won't allow you to do it if you are this weak."

"Forget it." she said. "You can't stop me."

"Don't be so sure." he said, before kissing her and taking her into another embrace.

A few seconds later, three fingers were running up her thigh, carrying the hem of her shelter with them.


	2. Collateral Effects

**_Hey people :) I was in the middle of a creative crisis, so that's why It took me so long. But here it is!_**

* * *

 _"You... damn... betrayer"_

 _"Please... just listen to me" the tears invaded all her face._

 _"What are you going to explain?" With two big steps, he was now tightly in front of her, murdering her eyes with his. "You never loved me. This was all a setup from that son of a bitch and you helped him."_

 _"No..." desperation had her trapped._

 _"Don't, Victoria. You planned it everything. Except that something went wrong, surprise. You got pregnant"_

 _"Please stop" she was trying to separate from that closeness, but she didn't notice when he grabbed her by the arms._

 _"Or was the baby planned too? You'd kill two birds with a single shot"_

 _"Stop it!" She find the force to scream. "Stop telling lies. That's not true. And don't you ever dare to put my daughter into this again!" Naming their daughter gave her the strength back._

 _"Oh, fine. Explain."_

 _Her breathing was racing, and the cry was uncontrollable._

 _"My son was in danger... He'd have taken him away from me"_

 _"You could have done something else"_

 _"I was scared! Put yourself in my place."_

 _"I'd have never betrayed you, Victoria. Never. Because I loved you."_

 _"I loved you too"_

 _"I don't believe you. I don't anymore." He started walking away to the darkness._

 _"Come here" she followed him._

 _She grabbed his arm, and a second after, his hand was pinned around her neck, taking her air away._

 _She couldn't see his eyes, her view was blurring. And the air started to lack more and more..._

She seated on the bed with speed and her heart beating faster than the usual. _Oh God._

When she turned her head aside, he was laying there. Just asleep.

Thank God.

Slowly, while she tried to recover from those terrifying visions, the low noise of his body against the blankets called her attention.

"Vee, what's wrong?" He whispered, taking her thigh with his hand.

"Nothing, keep sleeping."

"You're ok?"

"Just a nightmare, that's all"

"Oh..." he stretched his arm finding support on hers. Seated by her side and wrapped both arms around her waist.

"It's okay, it's over"

She didn't say a word. Her head was low and her hands played with each other randomly.

"You wanna tell me?" He kept whispering.

"No."

"... okay. But if you need to, we can do it in the morning."

"Yes." she was still trying to wipe away the painful image out of her mind. She really hoped there wasn't an actual reason for that to appear. It could be the fear of losing him. Everything had been so recent still. Plus she was still recovering from the stress wave she had. The headaches started to became less frequent in the last weeks, and now they had disappear.

"Hey, come here" he insisted, and his arm pulled her by the back to lay against him. He seemed to try to protect her of the remaining impact of that nightmare with the blankets, placing them carefully up to her shoulder.

That smell of her long, soft hair invaded him. After covering her, her sigh. That relieved and sleepy sigh that comes out from someone who is getting peace and calm back again.

* * *

"You wanna talk about last night?" The morning was beautiful. And that sofa was the perfect place to appreciate it. He needed to make sure she was fine, she was never open about her feelings and he was one of the few people who could push her to it.

"No."

"We were fine talking about something else a second ago."

"I said no." she repeated for the last time, directing her gaze to some other different point.

"Ok. I saw you really scared that's why I thought you'd want to talk about it"

And she didn't answer.

"Vee... can you listen, at least?"

"I'm listening"

"Fine... Now it's nightmares. Don't you think we should take you again?"

Her eyes frozen inside of his. "Take me where?"

"To doctor again."

"Again. And why? We know what's going on. We know the reason. And I'm trying. I'm trying to be better and feel better. I'm trying but as long as we can't live in peace, I won't get better."

"It doesn't have to be like that." His hand slips above her cheek.

"Whatever, I surrendered."

"On what?"

"I can't keep fighting." The beautiful brown looked so empty now. She used to have this moments of weakness all the time. But few times he had seen this look into her eyes. And it wasn't a good sign. "I've tried, many times, and it never worked. I can't row against what I did and what I've always been. And because of all that is that today's happening what it happens and people do to me what they do. If this doesn't end and my nerves stop my heart one night, it won't matter…" That gaze was one of the most sincere he had seen in her. "I don't have forces anymore. Actually... it will be better for you, for Charlotte and for the baby"

"Ssshhh no..." her slim body was pushed against his, warmly involved into a polar shelter. "Don't say that again. Never. I can't lose you again."

"We were supposed to be happy 20 years ago. Remember?"

"Of course I do." God, she provoked a smile from one second to another.

"I guess it's not the destiny, neither is now. We were going to take Daniel and Amanda... " a nostalgic sigh escaped from her throat. His heart was melting half by love and half by sadness. She took his face between her soft hands, and the tenderness of her nose against his made him feel as, for a second, if nothing had changed.

"...and to live happy. Enjoy a worthy life... and maybe to have more children together." Her gaze turned to the window. "And all because I was so coward to do what I did."

"Vee, I think it's time you stop talking about the past. That's why we're are here, isn't it? To be happy with what we have. The past it's over. We can't change anything. And now we are together, and we're strong" He pins his face to hers and immediately catches her mouth into a felt kiss. He knew her, and knew she would answer something not very good for her health, so it was a way of shutting her up.

"You shut me up with that, didn't you?" she said smiling trickily, after separating from his face.

"You know me." he answered, giving a kiss to his nose. "I'm gonna see if she's awake."

"Okay."

* * *

" _How did she take it?"_

" _I don't know. But by the little I have seen, I can tell they're both a little worried."_

" _Excellent. Tomorrow we give the next step."_


	3. Healing

At 9 am, Victoria headed towards the front door to check how the temperature was like. She hadn't sleep like a wonder last night, but she had a few hours and there were comfortable enough. She didn't have any disgusting dream, and his arms round her waist the whole night. For that she felt safe and peaceful.

And there was it. Hello, again. A new little gift from the lovely fan.

A black paper envelope. _Not again,_ she thought. With a tired weigh inside, she lifted the material from the ground of the front field. _"Read it only with him."_ the paper repeated. At least, if there was a single thing she was grateful for, is for the evident preoccupation this person felt for her daughter.

She chose not to open it alone. She wanted to read it beside him, she needed help. Since now on, she'd tell him everything, she had made that promise to herself. He was still sleeping.

She got back inside again, with the paper in her hand, and placed it on the table in the living room. Prepared breakfast, knowing that he'd be awake soon. He was like a clock. Between 9 and 9.30, he'd wake up.

And she was right. Just when she was pouring her tea into the cup, the sound of his footsteps across the living room were heard.

She lifted her head, and as he walked into the room, appreciated her beauty of every day. There wasn't a day he didn't notice it, the attributes God had blessed her with. She gave him a little good morning smile, and his eyes enlightened with it.

"Good morning, beautiful." he greeted her with a low tone, with a hand on her lower back and gifted her a kiss on her cheek.

"Good morning" she replied.

"How did you sleep?"

"Ah, fine... I think. A few hours, but comfortable. Your arms are good cushions"

"I knew that" he laughed, while he grabbed a glass. "What is the... black envelope on the table?" He directed his gaze to her, suspecting what the answer would be. In response, she turned on herself and gave him an obvious look. "Is that, right?"

"Yes" she limited to answer.

"Oh... will you open it?"

"Yes, but I was waiting for you"

"Sure."

"Is Charlotte awake?"

"Yes. She'll come in a while, it wasn't easy to wake up for her."

"Did you wake her up?" She asked in a worried tone.

"No, keep calm... She was awake when I went to her room and I asked her if she was coming."

"Oh, right."

"Why do you ask?"

"Because she has a lot of the same symptoms I had being pregnant. One of them, is the difficulty to get up in the morning, I hated being awaken by force. So does her."

"Oh, you women... " he said in a joking tone.

"Yes, the same that give you, men, the children." She replied smiling.

* * *

"Okay" she said with a sigh in between. The black paper was placed above the wood breakfast bar.

His fingers scaled to her hand that hold the material. "Do you want me to do it?"

"I'm okay" she smiled sincerely to him. Following, she opened it to take a sheet of paper with the same dark color. "Oh, how original." She stretched it; The whole text was written with a white pen.

"And quoting…" she started.

" _My loved Victoria: I can be almost sure that my presents a few days ago caused on you exactly what I wanted. Yes, exactly. I know you that well to know it._

 _Let's be completely direct. We both know that in your whole life, you have made terrible things. Some of them were bad decisions as we can all take. But there were some that cannot pass under the label of "unintentionally"._

 _And I, precious, was one of these persons that you have (intentionally or not) helped to drown or drowned yourself. And I'm not of that kind who stands there voiceless waiting for a punishment, or for the karma to work with the people who ruined them._

 _You were once my closest confident. But that is the past, sadly. Everything we went through together, the good and the bad, will always be deep inside of me. But I'm afraid the bad you did damaged me enough to focus on that mainly._

 _My objective is something I'll never reveal to you, it won't be necessary. You are smart enough to guess it and time after time you'll know also who's behind all this. As I know, you are far away of the basic first tool everybody uses which is analyzing the calligraphy._

 _You're also probably wondering why I told you to keep this away from your daughter. The truth is, she's a too good girl to get her into this. You have made enough to her in all these years yourself. She deserves a little peace._

 _Oh, and… Regarding to the 'love of your life' you have beside you; I hope you're happy, both. I'm afraid he's gonna have to be another target for me._

 _I really wish you can have the happiness you deserve. I don't think it will last too much, sadly, so take advantage of the time you have left with him and your daughter._

 _You're gonna pay in life for every single sin and evil thing you have done._

 _See you soon, Victoria."_

She finished with an ironic smile.

"Adorable, don't you think?" she said, before taking a sip of the tea.

"Totally" he joined her. "Let me see" he stretched his hand, and she handed the paper to him.

His eyes made a quick general view of the sheet, written on the two sides. "Any idea?" he asked.

"Convincing, no… I mean, any that makes sense."

"Me neither."

When she lowered the glass, her mind stopped for a second. God, how she knew… A few seconds of silence reminded between them.

"What are you thinking about?" he said, noticing her expression.

"Nothing, just… It's not possible."

"What?"

"Nothing, really… "

And just when he was about to re-ask her, Charlotte appeared with a smile.

"Good morning" the girl said to her mom running a hand across her back.

* * *

The sound of Victoria's back leaning against the closed door of their bedroom sent a subtle shiver of excitement through their spines. His arms hold her like a delicate piece of glass, and she was being undressed by his gaze of desire for his woman.

His skin felt the soft pressure of her hands against his neck, craving for it to get closer and invade her in body and soul.

The tight tank top she was wearing slipped through her precious torso with the help of his hands.

Their minds were shut since minutes ago. Nothing could against them and their passion. They were unstoppable together, never wanting to end. Once they started, they became a flame.

The heat coming from his mouth warmed the skin of her cleavage, his lips caressing the line that transformed her chest into her breasts. That flesh was an addiction for him. It was the paradise and the medicine for every bad feeling, the weakness and the temptation of his will.

The tip of his tongue run up her chest for an instant, just before he took her neck in his power. Her breathing was slowly becoming fast and rough, making both more impatient to taste their lover's flesh.

She traveled across his back with those soft hands as he, for once and definitely, lost his will completely. She felt emotionally overwhelmed and his love couldn't be at more high level, he'd heal her.

He took her by her waist, and with stumbling steps, pushed her walking towards their bed, rounding its corner.

Her stunning hair flown for a second when, slowly and never separating his body from hers, lay them both above the sheets.

His mouth didn't stop absorbing her lips, and her breathing couldn't avoid taking some irresistible noises from her throat.

With a quick movement, her jeans slipped through those beautiful legs and he was already kneeled and leaned on top of her. His mouth traveled up her thigh slowly, passing above her pelvis and the little bones of the femur.

She was still half on the edge of the bed. He had to move her. So he did, with her help, both moved until she could feel the pillow beneath her head.

From one second to another, her bra didn't cover her chest anymore; now both were tangled into each other under the sheets. With every growing kiss and every caress of their hands, the stillness of the flesh runned out…


	4. Peace & Love

_**Hey kids! I know you're a little confused but I trust that you'll understand as I writer that's my objective! Haha please forgive me. Hope you enjoy this one.**_

 ** _A sweet, lovely intimate chapter._**

* * *

She could swear her mind had been erased along with her memory.

She was now in a state of complete suspension letting herself be taken by the pleasure.

Nothing could be more absorbingly wonderful as this. Only this, in this moment, with the love of his life. Just to feel her flesh against him put him in a state of peace, an automatic feeling of safeness.

Don't ask him what was it, but he was sure Victoria was trying to muster something beneath him. He couldn't understand a single thing, but he did recognize the not so low noises she deliciously threw to the air; Almost in a perfect rhythm with his movements inside of her. Both knew each other's body as well as they knew themselves. And even if a long time have passed, she was still the same stunning, seductive, and heart-opened. He was still the same tender, careful and though all that, he always satisfied her. Always.

Lowering the speed of his body slowly, he stopped and lifted his head to be able to see her eyes.

"Go on" she simply whispered, with an expression of frustration.

"Wait. Did you want to say something?"

"What?"

"You were saying something, but I didn't understand."

"No, I was… Just trying to say 'I love you' but I couldn't… And that's your fault." She said with the fair air, adding a light smile to that finale.

Could she be more lovely?... He gave her a little smile back, a few caresses on her hair, and after kissing her nose softly, he came back to his weak ground where he was placed, her neck.

Her legs have stayed in the same position during their brief words exchange. Quickly, but carefully, she felt the beautiful power of the pleasure taking control of their bodies again.

The noise in her throat was starting to become shorter, precise and faster as their hips stroked against each others over and over. His hand tangled into her hair… for he could sense it between his fingers but also, he could feel how her head arched backwards and side to side.

Together they created a warm heat, and their flesh made friction with each other that they thought it would be impossible to leave. Leave their lover, that place, that moment.

A loud and short moan, followed by a whispered "Yes" took her body into fire. Her hips moved and he couldn't do anything else but to follow her, make a compass along with her.

A moan that thank God, went directly to his ear from her mouth beside it. He could feel the rubbing of those irresistible lips against the little bone in the back of the ear.

And she, she drove him to craziness.

* * *

He followed the path the black wicks spread over the blankets made. At the end, her sweet peaceful face lying above his abdomen admired him from head to toe with her precious eyes.

When they made eye contact, a light smile couldn't help but appear in their faces. This, was exactly what she lacked her whole life, and only had with him. The confident silence, the gazes, the peace, the simplicity... the true love. And none of them could doubt that what he felt was really a true love. After the mistakes she made, something as big as that... he got to forgive her. Or at least, to let it behind and try to keep going with her. Logic didn't have a fair place here.

If he was sure of something, a single thing, is that he loved her. He never could stop loving her.

"I can't avoid to feel the pain myself when I see it." She said in a low tone. Her middle finger caressed the scar in his side.

"Yes, it hurted. But it's over..."

Her lips pressed together against his flesh right where her finger had been.

"What I mean is... I deserved this. Not you"

"Vee, stop. Please. Don't say it."

"But it's true. It's how I feel."

"But it makes no sense that you keep carrying that weight on you. Yes, if you ask me, you deserve it. I won't lie. Just for you to know how much all hurted. But I'm trying to move on" he traveled her hair from up to down with his palm. "We're trying. And if we want this to work, we have to let it behind, or else this is going to end bad. We're whether ending up following our separate ways in life, or hurting each other and ourselves."

"...yes. You're right."

"I just want us to have peace."

 _'I just want us to have peace.' That is exactly what we're not having, honey._

"Anyway... did you notice how her bump is slowly growing?" The topic could always give her smile and happiness back.

"Yes." He replied smiling. "She looks adorable. A lot like you did."

"Oh c'mon, that's not true. I looked like a fridge. Gained like 35 lbs."

"Victoria, seriously. You're a stick. And plus, that didn't matter to me. At least, the little time I could enjoy it..."

"If you say so... and, yes..." her expression became nostalgic, as her mouth kissed his skin a few times again. "That was sad... How I wish we could-" she interrupted herself only to lift on her elbows and pin her chest to his. His neck received her arms crossed behind it, like claiming for it, letting her in a position where their faces were centimeters away.

"You don't know how I wish we could have more children together. That's what we were going to do..."

"Hhmmhh... me too. Do you imagine us with four?"

Her head lowered result of the laugh. "I mean... Daniel, Amanda, Charlotte, and one more"

She nodded thinking, with a wide smile on her lips.

"Yes. I… I've imagined that so many times for so much time…"

"But you… you didn't count with meeting again with Patrick, right?"

A light smile remained on her face.

"No. I didn't think I could see him. Get to know him, actually. I wondered a lot how his face would be like… how his voice would be. Sometimes, I just thought It was a terrible idea to push him away from me, because there wasn't a day I didn't think about him. But then I looked to the life I had not so long time ago and I know I did the right thing."

"Why is that?"

Her head now lays beside his cages, facing the sheets like in a tired position. Her voice came in a low tone, a half understandable and the other half modified by the blankets.

"Because my whole life has been a complete emptiness. The only good things had been my children, you, and just a few other people more."

"Like who?"

She rested her cheek by the side. And her beautiful eyes met with his.

"Like… Pascal. I really loved him."

"You were going to marry him, right?"

She slowly nodded, never taking her eyes away. A sweet finger traveled across his chest.

"And did he make you happy?"

"Yes… yes. Truly."

"Good." He said relieved. "At least I'm glad he took care of you."

A loving smile blossomed on her face, product of the cute memories he brought back.

"Did you... have the time to make your mourning?" He asked while he ran a hand through her hair.

A soft sigh escaped to the air. "Yes. Luckily, yes."

* * *

" _Did you send it?"_

 _"Yes, delivered and read."_

 _"Good job. Now's his turn"_


	5. The beginning of The End

She couldn't get to sleep. Surprise.

He was peacefully asleep since half an hour ago. Lately, he was so dedicated to her recovery and Charlotte that even at the minimum, barely notorious movement she did in bed, he instantly woke up to make sure she could sleep.

So, she basically tried not to move. He have always had a light sleep.

The damn letter had her worried. Not because of the detailed way it talked to her, but for him. It was a short, but meaningful sentence. " _You're gonna have to be a target for me."_ _Nobody knows he's alive. Nobody. Shit... somebody's coming for us._ Indeed, somebody is. There are not many options.

"Vee, how long have you been awake?" he asked, entering the kitchen and noticing she was seated beside the window.

A gorgeous natural smile was received by his eyes when she turned her head around. It was 9 am, but whatever it's the time of the day, her face was already like that. She was born beautiful.

"Ah, like an hour, I guess."

"And did you sleep?"

"A few hours, yes" Actually she had no idea. She knew she slept, but didn't even repair on taking the count.

He stepped across the room until sitting beside her. "Good morning" he whispered, placing an adorable morning kiss on her lips. It didn't take him so long to notice something unsaid in her eyes.

"Something is happening to you." he told her, using his fingers to lift up her chin.

"I'm worried. Nothing new." she subtracted importance to the situation going through her.

"For what?"

"The same of always."

"Hhmm… really?"

"Yes."

"I don't believe you. But anyway, I won't force you to tell me."

She didn't answer. "Charlotte has the next ultrasonography tomorrow."

"Yes. she told me."

Her face left the green grass through the window and she looked right at him, with a huge happy smile.

"Oh, I love to see how something can still change your humor from one second to another."

"Pregnancy used to do that too."

"Yes, I quite remember." he smiled.

This caused a smile on her too. Being a mother was the best thing her life had. And though she wished they could have more children together, like they dreamed, she was more than grateful for the only child he gave her.

"What should I do… if I want to get you to tell me what has you so bad?"

She sighed. "This person… is coming for you too. Done. I said it."

"Oh, I knew it…" he took her between his arms. "We're gonna be fine."

"Don't lie to me. I'm sick of lies." she said with an angry tone.

"I'm not."

"But you cannot be sure of that and me neither. That we're gonna be alright. Stop trying to convince me of that."

"Okay, calm down."

"A new letter came."

 _God, please just let her have peace at least a few days._ "When?"

"Today. I picked it up from the door when I woke up."

"Does it say my name?"

"Yes."

"Okay. We're gonna read it later. But now try to be well." he said, sweetly laying them on the sofa with her head on his chest. His hand hold lovingly her hair.

"You want me to do it?"

"Yes." she handed him the black paper.

He opened it, and started:

 _David, former friend._

 _I honestly didn't plan to do this in this letter. But I thought that If I wanted to cause in both of you what I want so badly to cause, this could be the perfect opportunity._

 _I hope your daughter and your grandchild are fine. Don't worry, I don't want to hurt them. I didn't have any kind of contact with her either._

 _The thing is, you've stolen me._

 _Many things, many times. And you were never ashamed of it, that's why I gave you what you deserved._

 _You started stealing my wife,-_

Both's gazes automatically pinned in silence.

"I knew it" she said slowly, after a few seconds of figuring out that everything made sense. "Son of a bitch… keep reading"

 _-then you get her pregnant, and both convince me that it was mine. Though that I thank you for having that idea. I will tell you that I loved Charlotte more than anybody, and I still love her. I wouldn't hurt her, never. Even when she helped both of you in the due time._

 _I won't explain what you surely already know. I hated you since the second I figured out you were sleeping with her, that you just took what I loved. I once loved her. I suspected that pregnancy wasn't mine, but I chose to believe that she was telling the truth. I guess I relented._

 _And now, you try to kill me. The funny here is, you thought you just did without making sure of it. You just went after the betrayer bitch you have beside you right now. Did she tell you what she did to you?_

 _I'm not very sure if whether she did it or not, even considering how much I know her. And… I'm not only talking to what happened years ago. What do you actually know about Amanda? Go, be brave and ask her._

 _(Hello, my dear, I know you're there. You're not free anymore)_

 _I suggest both of you to take advantage of the time you have left together, with your daughter and her baby._

 _I will enjoy that from now on, you won't be able to look into her eyes and not to see me._

 _And everytime you touch her, you kiss her and you make love to her, remember that she ruined your life and separated you from your daughter. Ask her what happened to Amanda in all that time, in fact._

 _I could swear I still remember how anger consumed me, being seated in my office alone at high hours of the night, hearing how she moaned through an earphone. None of you had a way to realize that a glorious microphone was beside your bed, correctly hidden. (Don't worry, it was only a few nights. I figured it out late that it would be a great tool for a probable future divorce. I guess I wasn't smart enough.)_

 _I wish you can be ready from now on, to the truth you haven't discovered yet._

 _(I'm not done with you, Victoria. You'll suffer just as him. Or maybe more.)_

"What is he talking about Amanda?" his words were so fast that he haven't even place the paper on the table again.

She frozen. Her head lowered with no idea of what to answer.

"Talk Victoria, now."

Her gaze met his, and she realized this was really serious. If she explained herself, this was the end.

"I told you to talk" his voice became extremely firm as the fury escaped from his hands when he pressed her head hard with them, at each side of her temple.

"I… I will. Let me, please." she said completely scared. This was absolutely uncommon in him. But it was completely reasonable. She didn't expect the physical force at all. For a second, she thought he was going to throttle her.

With seconds of hesitation, he slowly lowered his hands, wishing not to, but he knew that she couldn't talk like that.

"The only reason why I don't have my hands around your neck right now, it's because you're a woman. Now, talk or I'll forget everything I have been educated with and I won't care if you're a woman." he never expected to hear himself saying this. But he wasn't sorry. This was serious and it wasn't the first time. There was more? Right now, anger and fury were coming out from his body and mind. He didn't mind threatening a woman. Because this was definitely over. She better start talking, because he wouldn't forgive this.

"It's true…" she started with her eyes wet.


	6. Break Of Reality

_**Hi people! It has been taking me long to update. From now on I'll try to do the best I can, my grades are a mess and I seriously have to start studying so anyway I'm going to find time if i can. It's a short chapter I know, but I wanted to keep you relieved from the last one. Plus I published a new story named Black Temptation if you want to keep entertained. Thanks for waiting!**_

* * *

Victoria's eyes opened with desperation.

It was like she unconsciously knew she had something to worry about. Indeed, she had. Did she?

He felt her movements beside his body, making him wake up at the instant. "Vee"

She turned her head to look at him.

"You're okay?"

"Ah, yes…" suddenly, she felt confused. Like she didn't even remember the last thing she did before going to sleep.

"What's wrong?" he asked, lifting on his elbows.

"I… I feel sick"

He seated quickly, rounding him with an arm, and taking her hair with the other one.

"What do you feel?"

"What time is it?"

"I don't know. What it hurts?"

"Ahm, my… stomach." she was shaking softly her head low, trying to find out the reason for such a physical discomfort.

"Keep calm. Come" he pressed her to his chest and slowly laid them both again. "Breath deeply".

She obeyed. "Could you forgive me, love?" Done. She threw it.

He looked down at her with his eyebrows furrowed. "Forgive you? For what?"

"For… you know, the letter. It's true, I lied to you and that wasn't good. But I-"

"Wait. What letter?"

Now it was her who furrowed her eyebrows. "The letter that came yesterday."

"It didn't come any letter."

"But…"

"You must have dream it, Vee… It's okay"

She was speechless. Could it be possible? Oh yes, of course it was. That must be the reason why she felt so completely confused and physically sick.

She lowered her gaze again, thinking disorientated, without saying anything.

Yes, damn it. That was it. She remembered it perfectly. It was all a fucking dream… The flashbacks started coming to her memory again.

Thank God.

* * *

That morning, she remained in the bed, like sheltering from a possible catastrophe like the one she dreamed. In any moment, a new present would come, and she was afraid this could be true.

He got up hours ago, while she kept there, warm, protecting from her fears. Or at least, trying.

"Won't you get up?" he walked into the room.

"No."

"You're okay?"

"Yes."

He made a silence. "Okay… You're definitely not okay."

She didn't answer.

"Something's happening to you. You wanna tell me?" he asked, taking a wick of her hair between his fingers, trying to be lovely to her.

"No."

He sighed deeply. Again with this. "Fine." he simply said, standing up and leaving the room. "But for you to know, this doesn't make you good. Saving all your fears for yourself won't help you to recover".

* * *

"What's that?" Victoria asked when she walked into the kitchen. "Oh, that is... the gift for today" he said ironically. Of course she understood the sarcasm. It was obviously a new letter for him.

"But anyway..." he started, walking towards her. "Are you feeling better?" His arms hold her in a way that let her worries fly away.

"Ahm... now I do, actually" she made a tender low noise of comfort against his body.

She sighed. "How do you bear me?"

"What do you mean?"

"I have a terrible character, you know it. I treat you the way I want and you're still by my side... How don't you get tired of me?

"I..." he kissed the back of her neck lovingly. "I can't. I tried, but I can't, and it's evident. Even after you took away my daughter and my freedom I forgave you and I still don't know how I did it... I can't stop loving you."

She turned around and faced him. "You must be the only one." Her head laid on his shoulder. "You know... You've fought against my demons better than I did. Some of them, you even won. I'm sorry for the way I talked to you"

He didn't answer. He wasn't sure what to say. But he knew what he said was true. He loved her.

His lips took her in a truly felt kiss.


	7. Prey of Fear

"Just start"

He lifted the sheet of paper on his hand, and started:

 _"David, hidden fugitive... It's sad to have to tell you that the happy joyful fairy tale you and Victoria are trying to have won't get that far. Because the truth is, you don't deserve it. Neither of both._

 _You, for getting where you're not supposed to. Very little specific, I know. But time after time you'll realize what I mean._

 _And her, well... I could give a detailed file of reasons why she deserves even worse pain than you. Because I know her too well. But basically, I will mention the betrayal. And the evil selfish instinct she has of doing whatever is necessary to get out of the water even if she's drowning someone else._

 _The fact that the first thing you did after getting out of your refuge was to go after her, like a silly puppy still blind after enough things and evidences went in front of its eyes, that it's just... terribly pathetic._

 _Don't lie to yourself. Even if you're still in love with her, we both know that she will never change. That coldness, the arrogance, the egoism... she won't. She's already like that._

 _The same way she lied to you years ago, she could do it again, if she'd have to choose between saving you, or herself._

 _Think about it. And oh, about your daughter. Tell her to think about your girl too._

 _And next time you kiss her and you make love to her, ask yourself if she's worth it. She's not gonna change._

 _See you both soon._

When he lifted his head, he found her gaze pinned down on the floor. She was obviously hit by those words. She wasn't sure that this person would really know her like it said. But deep inside she was afraid this person was right.

She was selfish and proud; But what hurt the most, was to hear that she'd betray him again if she had to save herself. But that wasn't true. She'd not.

And right now, her fear was him to believe this.

"Vee... Vee, you're okay?"

Her eyes full of fear, met his.

"Ah, yes."

"It's just a letter. This is not true."

"Really?"

"Why do you ask that? Of course it's not."

Her eyebrows lifted softly. "Right."

"What are you scared of? This person can't hurt you"

"Of losing you, don't you see?"

He melted in that same instant. She was still the same vulnerable... "Everyday I'm afraid that the ghost of my sins come back and haunt me and tempt you"

"Tempt me for what, exactly?" His arm rounded slightly from the side of her abdomen to her whole low back.

"Tempt you to finally open your eyes and realize that I'm not what you deserve. Which is true."

"Oh Vee, shut up please." He pressed a hand against her head, and pulled it until it was resting on his shoulder. He was now completely holding her with his two arms. "I don't know what else to do to wipe your fears away."

"You can't. That's why I exhaust people... I demand too much and I give little."

"I don't need a lot from you."

"I'm just afraid you don't love me anymore"

He took her face into his arm and directed it to meet her gaze.

"Don't be. You don't have a reason for that, you hear me?"

She nodded slowly.

"If I stop loving you, I will tell you... but for now, that hasn't happened yet"


	8. Solutions

_**Hi everyone! It's been long since the last update but, as I've said... Ah, duties.**_

 _ **By the way I posted a new story named Mrs. Lemarchal which I think you'll like, if you want to take a look.**_

 _ **Hope you like this chapter, and please leave a review!**_

A sudden black covered her still sleepy eyes.

"Good morning" he whispered to her ear.

"Oh God, you scared me."

He laughed softly, making fun of her. He took her face in his hand and kissed her.

"Did you have some sleep?"

"Ah, not really..."

"Wow that's... strange" he threw with irony.

"Yes... I guess somebody's getting what it wants"

"Vee, this... this is coming for us, both. Not only you."

"I know"

"I just... I think it will be better if you-"

"-no". She interrupted him. "I know what are you going to say"

"Can you please just listen to me?"

Her eyes became suddenly heavy. "Fine"

"You have to take Charlotte and leave."

"Leave? Where, exactly?"

"Anywhere. You know how to disappear, don't try to lie to me."

"I am not going to leave you. What do I say to her? She'll never believe me"

"I can explain her everything if you want. She trusts me."

A piece of silence stood between both mouths.

"And then?... Am I supposed to resign losing you again?"

"Vee, please... I just want to save my family."

As he noticed how her lower lip started to tremble, his heart melted in violent pain twists.

"Come here" he pronounced almost in a whisper, and his arms pinned her body against his. With the force of his internal voice who obviously was asking with screams not to let them go. But he had to. He needed to save them, he could not forgive himself if his comeback would have caused any damage to them.

"Eventually I will find you... And when all this is finished, we're going to be back together, the four"

Her eyes were colored in red; He swore he could see the pain inside of her. He had seen those eyes before.

She didn't say anything. And he was imagining how big her efforts must have been because she didn't protest anymore. Maybe it had no sense.

"I'm tired of running away. I am tired" she spit desperately, coming back to his arms.

"I know you are. I know."

"Maybe if I let this person kill me it all will be quicker and simpler."

"No. Don't say it."

"I mean it," her crying stopped. "I'm serious. It will be easier. I don't care dying."

"But we do. You can't just think about yourself only and forgetting about your grandchild."

"You think I do? You think I forget about that?"

"Then?..."

"I don't want to live anymore! Why can't you understand?" Her voice claimed.

"Okay, okay. Look..." he pushed her head against his chest again. "Why don't you go and have a bath... then you come and if you want, we talk about this."

He felt the light movements of her head up and down.

"Good."


	9. Author Note

_**Hi guys! Just a question… does anybody here still read my stories? Hahaha… maybe I'm making you wait for too long but, as I've said, I'm (against my will) ultra busy trying to recover my school grades.**_

 _ **This is not precisely a chapter and I know we are not allowed to do this haha but I just wanted to let you know that I haven't forgot about you and this story, but I'm focusing more in It's Better To Face The Truth now, which I invite you to read and I hope you like it.**_

 _ **Thank you!**_


	10. I Will Finish This

_**Heeeeeeeeeeeey everybody I'm back! My things with school are a little more cold so I have some more time now. It's a short chapter, but decisive. Don't forget to review please!**_

* * *

"I am not."

"Vee please, we already talked about this…"

"Fine. Convince your daughter that this time I am not the responsible for this and I'll consider it."

"What does she think you did?" He asked her, who was leaning against the counter in the kitchen.

"Why don't you ask her?"

"This is not a moment for your plays."

"I am not playing."

"Fine."

He walked towards the back door, got out to the garden and called Charlotte. She didn't hear him calling her, so he must have used that trust skill he provokes in everybody.

A minute later, she heard the sound of the door. She saw him and Charlotte coming in.

"Okay. Why don't you tell me the reason why you don't want to leave?" He asked his daughter in front of her.

"Because I'm completely sure she screwed up with you at something… and she doesn't want to tell me."

"Well, she didn't, Charlotte. I am the one who had to beg her for you both to leave so you can be out of danger for some time."

"Do we really have to do it?" She said with a mix of sadness and resignation.

"Yes. It's the only way."

She looked down, and didn't say a word. _Not again_ , she thought. "Fine."

* * *

Again, she felt responsible for everything. She was convinced it was her… even though she couldn't control what was happening and the danger that surrounded them didn't come for her but for both. One thing she was completely sure about: _She was so tired._ She didn't want to escape anymore, nor of the rest, of the danger, of herself. She wanted happiness, the most happy that she could be in this time she would be.

She wanted to know her grandchild, help raising it.

And she considered that the reason of all this started with her. Charlotte and the baby, the only that she cared most about, weren't safe because of her.

David too, but that was sometimes she had already assumed.

There was only one way of finishing this. Only one. And she felt guilty for even considering it, for not thinking about the consequences. But the truth is that she did; Actually, the matter is that the greatest good was to do it.


	11. Not Okay

Victoria was seated on the edge of the bed.

She was holding those two ideas in her head. Like the classical story of the little angel and the little devil on each shoulder; but the difference was considerable and it resided in the fact that whichever of the decisions she took, it would hurt her. Only one of them would hurt her without hurting her family. Though, for a short period of time. Everything in that head was ephemeral.

" _Again, Victoria? Are you seriously going to make your family go through this?"_

But what other chance did she have?

…

"Good morning" he approached from behind her waist. She always found this so sweet… like almost every woman.

"Hi" she tried to fake a smile, which she did fine but just not with him.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Nothing, just I didn't sleep well last night."

"Oh, what a surprise" he smiled. God, that smile. She had waited so much time to see it again every morning, just like this, just for her… sometimes life isn't fair. She knew too well about that. And sadly, she was convinced. But that's not what she taught to her children and at least she was proud of that.

"How's Charlotte?"

"Ah, I don't know, I didn't check up on her when I woke up." she said, distracted. And worried.

"When did she have the next ecography?"

"Next week."

He smiled for himself at the words of Victoria.

She wished she could tell him… It was like the words were pushing her throat forward creating a knot inside.

"I… " She felt like the words escaped and she didn't realize it. "I think I should come back to the doctor."

"Why?"

"I am not feeling okay."


	12. I'll Be Always Here

The day before, she had confessed David that she was not feeling okay. Although that wasn't very specific. Of course she was not planning on telling him the despicable idea that had crossed her mind. She hated the idea, that was the truth; Not for herself but mostly of all, for her daughter and her grandchild.

She was leaving her alone with a baby and she knew exactly how that felt…

David woke up really early, and took Charlotte with him, as he said. The echography was scheduled for that day.

Victoria told them she felt sick, and apologized to her daughter.

" _You know I love you, right?"_ she whispered to her daughter's ear before they left.

" _Yes"_ the girl answered. _"Of course I do. And you know I love you too"_

" _And I'd never hurt you purposely."_

" _Yes…"_ she looked at her mother with a confused expression. _"Is everything okay?"_

" _Yes, I just… wanted to make sure that you know that."_

She didn't say goodbye to David… She felt a little guilt. But it wasn't worth to compare that guilt with what she did to him.

That's why she thought she took the right choice on not saying him goodbye.

* * *

When they came back, David found a white paper, perfectly placed on the table in the living. _"Please read this as soon as you arrive."_ it said. And it worried him.

"Vee" he called her from there. But there was no response. Ignoring this, he decided to open it.

" _My daughter; Love of my life:_

 _This is not the best way of doing it. I know._

 _But I won't lie to you; You have been in danger, both of you._

 _Charlotte, my baby. Sadly, I couldn't give you the life that you deserved. A peaceful life, a calm existence where you could be completely free, as I'd have wanted all of my children to grow in._

 _David, I put you in danger years ago._

 _And because of my existence, people who want to destroy me are coming after you with no kind of mercy, forgetting that there's a pregnant child that is as innocent for her parent's sins as her baby._

 _I don't want that for you; I can't bear seeing cold blooded people come after you for my actions and my sins._

 _I didn't tell you what has been going on through my mind for weeks because I felt that I had to protect you even from myself._

 _You may wonder why… Why I did what I did. Probably there was another solution, probably. But knowing how this world works, it wasn't, I'm sure of that._

 _PLEASE, FORGIVE ME. PLEASE, DON'T HATE ME._

 _Charlotte, I know you are going to be a great mother. You'll know exactly what to do; And when you feel like you don't, just close your eyes. Breathe. Remember that your baby girl is now the reason of you waking up everyday. And remember your mother… that loves you in an unexplainable way. That will be always taking care of you, I swear, from wherever I am. You are the proof that love can exist even when pain and betrayal threat with ruining somebody's life. Look at your father… Never forget that you come from love, and only from love._

 _I will ALWAYS love you. And if you're going to cry, try it not be by sadness. I am not gone; I'm flying over there, existing in another way. By your and my granddaughter's side._

 _We'll meet soon, sweetheart._

 _And David…_

 _It will never be enough time for me to say SORRY; To ask for your forgiveness, even when you say you have given it to me, I still hate myself for that._

 _I want to thank you for the wonderful daughter that you gave me. I may not have been the best mother, but I swear I did the best that I could._

 _Thank you for loving me. For seeing through me._

 _And please, don't suffer. Be free now. Life goes on, always._

 _I love you."_

"What is that?" Charlotte approached her father from behind after he finished reading it.

"Stay here" he said hurry.

"Why?"

He had this bad feeling. It couldn't be…

He ran to their bedroom. And he opened the door.

She was right there, just asleep. A feeling of relief invaded him.

"Vee" he sat beside her, with a barely formed smile. He hold her face softly. "Victoria... Victoria" he kept repeating.

He grabbed her by the shoulders and roughly flipped her upwards. "Victoria, speak" he didn't stop saying.

"What happened?" at the edge of the tears, Charlotte stood at the bedroom door.


End file.
